<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>День рождения для Магнуса Бейна by tinuvielf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977811">День рождения для Магнуса Бейна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf'>tinuvielf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Но ты же празднуешь, Магнус? Нет? Серьёзно? А как же вечеринка, подарки?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>День рождения для Магнуса Бейна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания автора:<br/>Канон - сериально-книжный.<br/>AU по отношению к сериалу - Азазеля и всего связанного с ним не было.<br/>Можно сказать, запоздалый подарок Магнусу на день рождения (8 декабря).</p>
<p>Большущее спасибо Kyokka Suigetsu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты был в душе, — обвинительно сказал он, любуясь тем, как струился по телу Магнуса шёлковый халат при каждом движении. — Без меня!</p>
<p>— Мне показалось, любовь моя, ты хотел немного отдохнуть, — Магнус изображал саму кротость и смирение. В противовес словам на его губах играла таинственная полуулыбка, а в руках призывно поблёскивали два полных бокала. Алек прищурился, по их форме угадав в тёмном напитке вино.</p>
<p>Необычно. Магнус предпочитал коктейли или более крепкий алкоголь, в котором Алек уже немного разбирался. Но после секса ничего тяжёлого не хотелось, а в том, чтобы немного побаловаться вином, была своя прелесть. Например, его можно пить с губ Магнуса.</p>
<p>— Ну, пожалуй, я уже отдохнул достаточно.</p>
<p>Улыбка Магнуса стала ещё очаровательней и одновременно коварней. Гремучее сочетание. На Алека оно всегда действовало похлеще любой провокации.</p>
<p>— Рад слышать, дорогой. — Тот угостился вином и якобы совсем не заметил, что тоненькая тёмная струйка скользнула из уголка его губ по подбородку. — Тогда продолжим. Попробуй-ка, — и Магнус, протянув один бокал, посмотрел на Алека поверх другого. Жадный, прожигающий взгляд, от которого кипела кровь. — У этого вина эталонный вкус, как и у моего любимого сумеречного охотника.</p>
<p>— О, Разиэль, Магнус! — простонал Алек, закрыв лицо ладонью.</p>
<p>Смущение с лихвой перекрыло вернувшееся было желание. Наверное, уши Алека в полумраке спальни заполыхали, как два ведьминых огня, когда Магнус брал их в руки.</p>
<p>— Ты меня импотентом сделать хочешь?</p>
<p>Смех Магнуса прозвучал совсем близко, и кровать прогнулась под его весом. Алека поцеловали в щёку.</p>
<p>— Скажем, я тренирую твою выдержку, сладкий. Ты храбрый нефилим, Глава целого Института, а до сих пор так мило хмуришься, стоит сказать что-нибудь эдакое. </p>
<p>Что правда, то правда. Хотя если сравнивать Алека с ним же прежним, прогресс, конечно, имелся значительный, но до сих пор случались подобные эпизоды. Почему — Алек не понимал. В конце концов, они с Магнусом любят друг друга, встречаются, того и гляди, начнут жить вместе. И Алек давно уже не подросток, чтобы краснеть при разговорах о сексе, — некоторые его фантазии в постели приводили Магнуса в восторг.</p>
<p>— Скорее, ты сводишь меня с ума, — усмехнулся он, но бокал от Магнуса принял вместе с примирительным поцелуем.</p>
<p>От терпкого привкуса на его губах Алека повело, и он невольно застонал.</p>
<p>— И кто из нас кого сводит? Александр, когда ты издаёшь такие звуки, я теряю над собой последние крохи контроля.</p>
<p>Не спуская с него всё того же всепоглощающе влюблённого взгляда, Магнус снова отпил вина. Алек повторил и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты меня точно испортишь, — выдал он, смакуя то самое послевкусие, что осталось от поцелуя. — Напоил...</p>
<p>— Напоил, со свадьбы украл, совратил и ещё много чему плохому научил! — гордый собой Магнус поднял вверх палец.</p>
<p>Отсмеявшись, Алек притянул его в поцелуй, запустив свободную руку Магнусу в волосы. Его великолепный блестящий начёс давно уже рассыпался на отдельные, мягкие и не менее блестящие прядки. В их обрамлении лицо Магнуса представлялось совсем уж невинным, и роскошные золотые глаза утратили тот хищный блеск, что отличал Магнуса-Верховного мага от того домашнего и уютного Магнуса, который существовал лишь для Алека.</p>
<p>— И это просто прекрасно, — признался Алек. Он не уставал говорить о том, что лишь благодаря их отношениям почувствовал вкус к жизни. Оказалось, что есть столько всего за пределами Института и работы, и защищать нужно не одни законы, честь нефилима и людей от демонов. Магнус ворвался в его блёклый, серо-сумеречный мир брызгами света и золотом, и Алек был безмерно благодарен ему… ну, по сути, за спасение.</p>
<p>Тот чуть склонил голову:</p>
<p>— Ты о вине или о ситуации?</p>
<p>— О сит... И о том, и о другом. Ты же представляешь, как я раньше существовал. Ничего, кроме долга и обязанностей, никакого просвета. А теперь я...</p>
<p>— А теперь великолепный Магнус Бейн превратил лучшего нефилима Нью-Йорка в обычного, по уши влюблённого парня, — самодовольно усмехнулся Магнус и подмигнул. — Мариз не проговорись. Она и без того в ужасе.</p>
<p>Вспомнив о матери, Алек по привычке тяжело вздохнул. Ему всегда доставалось, если его результаты, неважно в чём, хоть на йоту отличались от установленной Мариз планки — превосходной степени, идеала. Сын гей, к тому же, встречающийся с одним из лидеров нижнемирцев, — в её картине мира это настоящий Апокалипсис. Но время, когда Алек переживал из-за неодобрения матери, давно прошло. Новые грани жизни, чувств и особенно самого Алека, который открыл Магнус, были ценнее всего, что он когда-либо имел.</p>
<p>— Да она сама понимает, но делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. А вино и правда прекрасное даже на мой неискушённый вкус.</p>
<p>— О, сладенький, рядом со мной у тебя не будет шанса остаться неискушённым, — успокоил Магнус. — Больше твоему парабатай не придётся хвастаться, сколько пива он выпил на голодный желудок и не окосел. Пиво, Александр, это примитивно!</p>
<p>Алек уткнулся в свой бокал, давя смех и согласно кивая. Похвальбы Джейса прежде вызывали лишь непонимание (иногда ещё и самую толику зависти), а вот желания приобщиться к алкоголю не возникало никакого. Потеря контроля, которую дарила выпивка, напрягала; Алек не мог позволить себе подобного, как бы ни соблазнителен был крошечный глоток свободы. Но если Магнус и дальше станет баловать его чем-то наподобие сегодняшнего великолепия, Алек готов был превратиться в изысканного знатока вин. В любого, кого бы захотел увидеть в нём Магнус.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз можешь небрежно заметить, что пил Шато Мутон-Ротшильд сорок пятого года… хотя о чём я, где наша блондинка и где Шато Мутон, — устроившись у него в объятиях, Магнус махнул рукой, и из гостиной приплыла бутылка. — Зато Изабель должна оценить. Надо будет её угостить потом. Я припас это вино ко дню рождения Мяо ещё до того, как мы с тобой познакомились, но зачем ждать праздника, м?</p>
<p>Алек кивнул, ничуть не удивившись, что тот вино приобрёл, а не призвал откуда-нибудь, как нередко делал с едой или одеждой. У Магнуса имелся своеобразный кодекс чести и целый список вещей, которые он предпочитал получать честно. Правда, как-то Магнус признался, что вести исключительно порядочный образ жизни он начал, лишь повстречав Алека, а до того момента и не подозревал, насколько это увлекательно. После Джейса и Изабель, частенько игнорировавших просьбы Алека, знать, что другой человек изменился ради него, было волшебно.</p>
<p>Забрав опустевший бокал, Магнус принялся разливать вино. Его плавными, поистине кошачьими движениями хотелось любоваться вечно. Пальцы, избавленные от массивных перстней и колец, казались тонкими, ладонь вроде бы небрежно обхватила тёмно-зелёное стекло бутылки, но Алек очень хорошо знал, насколько сильная у Магнуса хватка. Особенно, когда разум затуманен страстью. Сейчас же Магнус умудрился и простое действие исполнить с грацией и достоинством, до которых Алеку нужно ещё расти и расти, чтобы соответствовать. Магнус утверждал, что Алек прекрасен сам по себе, но такие моменты занозами западали ему в душу, напоминая, как мало он умел и знал.</p>
<p>Алек погипнотизировал того взглядом ещё немного, но позвать решился, когда Магнус принялся за второй бокал.</p>
<p>— Можно мне кое-что спросить?</p>
<p>— Драгоценный мой, разве мы не прошли уже тот период, когда тебе требовалось моё разрешение? Но если тебя интересуют ритуалы вызова высших демонов, то уж прости, не поделюсь, профессиональный секрет.</p>
<p>— Ты действительно купил вино для дня рождения Мяо? Оно же, наверное, жутко дорогое.</p>
<p>Своего питомца Магнус обожал просто до умопомрачения, но, слава Разиэлю, ревновать к коту у Алека не было повода. С Председателем Мяо удалось общий язык и «поделить сферы влияния»: умнейший котик определённо знал, когда не нужно докучать им с Магнусом своим присутствием, а Алек баловал Мяо вкусняшками и почёсываниями.</p>
<p>— Ерунда. Мне вполне по карману.</p>
<p>— Да я и не спорю. Просто удивился, что ты его не для своего дня рождения приготовил. Магнус, когда у тебя день рождения?</p>
<p>Этим вопросом Алек мучился давно. Про него-то Магнус знал всё, а про себя рассказывал по настроению и лишь когда Алек спрашивал. Понятно, что за столько лет жизни у него накопились скелеты в шкафу и кое-что Магнус особенно не хотел рассказывать, но Алек считал, что заслуживал доверия. Они достаточно уже пережили вместе, а Магнус всё равно частенько отмалчивался или шутливо уводил разговор на другую тему, стоило спросить его насчёт дня рождения. Так что когда он заговорил об именинах Мяо (которых Алек застал уже минимум шесть за полгода), очередной вопрос вырвался сам собой.</p>
<p>— У тебя всё как-то не получалось мне рассказать. А я не хочу тебя обидеть, проигнорировав праздник.</p>
<p>Тот замер, приподняв бутылку, чтобы вино перестало литься. Алек видел лицо Магнуса лишь частично из-за позы, но не мог не заметить, что его улыбка исчезла. Интимность и чувственность момента испарились, зато разочарование можно было буквально ощутить всем телом.</p>
<p>— Я спросил что-то не то? Магнус, не молчи.</p>
<p>— Я не помню, когда у меня точно день рождения, — бесцветно ответил тот, и Алек сел, поразившись равнодушию в его голосе. Магнусу определённо не понравилось, куда свернул разговор, но он быстро взял себя в руки, чтобы не показывать эмоции. И не показал вообще ничего. Алек понял бы грусть, сожаление и растерянность, однако как можно быть вообще бесстрастным?</p>
<p>— Но... Прости, если тебе неприятно, но я не понимаю. Как это возможно?</p>
<p>Пожав плечами, Магнус невозмутимо передал ему бокал.</p>
<p>— Так и возможно. Я его не помню, Александр. Что ты удивляешься? Поживи с моё и поразишься, какие вещи, оказывается, можно забыть.</p>
<p>— Но ты же празднуешь, Магнус? — недоверчиво переспросил Алек, решив зайти с другой стороны. Просто не верилось в то, какая правда открывалась. — Нет? Серьёзно? А как же вечеринка, подарки?</p>
<p>Магнус одарил его неожиданно насмешливым взглядом, и Алек стушевался. Он снова ощущал себя несмышлёнышем, который лез, куда его не просили. Забыв про вино, Алек наклонил бокал и чертыхнулся, когда алая жидкость резво полилась на его ногу, а оттуда на жёлтые простыни. Убрав некрасивое пятно щелчком пальцев, Магнус вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Меня не радует эта тема, да, но я отвечу. Просто потому что спрашиваешь ты. Я не вижу смысла устраивать отдельный праздник, у меня и так достаточно вечеринок и подарков. Что я должен отмечать, Александр? Ещё один прожитый год? Зачем, ведь я...</p>
<p>Он не договорил, но Алек понял. Бессмертие Магнуса. Единственная вещь, которую они негласно решили не обсуждать. Сейчас, когда всё по-настоящему прекрасно и волшебно, не хотелось и думать, что со временем Алек состарится и умрёт, а Магнус, замерший в своей молодости, будет жить вечно. С этим они ничего не могли поделать, и если бы, не дай Разиэль, кто-то поставил вопрос ребром, не сумели на его ответить. Не в привычках Алека было откладывать проблемы на потом, но с этой он именно так и поступил. Может, когда-нибудь вместе с Магнусом найдут решение. </p>
<p>И верно, если Магнус вечен, для чего ему день рождения? Для обычных людей этот праздник обозначал взросление. А для него — что?</p>
<p>— Поэтому ты даже не стал его себе придумывать? А документы? — Алек взъерошил волосы, чтобы как-то занять руки. — Что в документах пишешь, когда они нужны?</p>
<p>— Ну, у меня нечасто их требуют. А вообще — первое, что приходит в голову. Однажды, — Магнус повернулся к нему с фальшивой улыбкой, — я довёл полицейского до заикания, потому что по бумагам мне было три с половиной года.</p>
<p>Алек согласился и постарался улыбнуться в ответ, хотя от шутки, призванной разрядить ситуацию, веяло тоской. Поставив бутылку на тумбочку, Магнус, баюкая бокал в ладонях, устроился рядом на кровати, однако прижиматься обратно не спешил. Держал маленькую, но дистанцию. На словах-то он не обиделся, а в действительности явно наоборот.</p>
<p>— Прости, что спросил, — тихо произнёс Алек, нарушая неуютное молчание. — Я не знал, что тебе тяжело об этом говорить.</p>
<p>Тот махнул рукой, мол, проехали, и вроде бы вполне благосклонно кивнул, но настроение уже было подпорчено. Магнус потом всё-таки перебрался к нему под бок, и Алек подтянул его поближе, собственнически обхватив за пояс, а про себя думал о том, что вот и появилась между ними ещё одна тема-табу. Наверное, они существуют в любых отношениях, но Алеку слишком хотелось верить, что у них с Магнусом не будет тайн друг от друга. А Магнус, похоже, считал иначе. Потому-то, хотя в его золотых глазах вновь читалось неприкрытое желание, Алек извинился и сбежал в душ.</p>
<p>По прошествии пары дней Магнус успокоился окончательно. Смутное ожидание подвоха перестало оттенять его красивые черты, во взгляде больше не таилась тревога, а на губы вернулась та соблазнительная улыбка, от которой Алек млел и чувствовал себя совершенно особенным, раз она доставалась ему. Тему дня рождения — неважно, чьего, — Алек больше не поднимал, но и перестать думать о ней не мог. Перед глазами стоял тот миг, когда он озвучил свой вопрос. Магнус тогда будто окаменел. И снова ничего не объяснил толком! Так ли уж он не помнил, в какой именно день появился на свет? Или, скорее, знал, но не хотел отмечать и даже просто рассказывать? Но чтобы Магнус, верховный любитель вечеринок не только Бруклина, а всего Нижнего мира, отказался от тусовки в свою честь, — это совсем непохоже на него. Чутьё говорило, что за показательным равнодушием скрывалась боль, и Алек страдал вдвойне: от того, что ничем не мог помочь, но куда больше — что оказался недостоин правды.</p>
<p>Алек же ничего не скрывал. Да, по воле судьбы Магнус стал свидетелем самых некрасивых эпизодов его жизни, но если бы имелось что-то, о чём он не знал, Алек бы всё равно рассказал. Если любишь, нужно быть откровенным до конца, разве нет? Что же за жуткая история связана с его днём рождения, что Магнус боялся говорить о ней? Неужели он думал, что Алек, узнав правду, мог взять и разорвать их отношения? Да невозможно! То, что Алек чувствовал к нему, — не просто любовь, а нечто в разы более сильное. Всеобъемлющее. Прекрасное. Алек был готов защищать Магнуса что от демонов, что от нефилимов и всех прочих угроз, оскорблений и косых взглядов. Жизнь свою отдал бы за Магнуса в любой миг, когда потребовалось бы. Не имея колдовской силы, чтобы исправить прошлое, Алек старался, чтобы в настоящем Магнус чувствовал себя любимым.</p>
<p>А тот ему не доверял. Алек ощущал себя так, будто в сердце оказалась ржавая заноза, а сверху ещё поливали кислотой понимания, что Магнус на самом деле несчастлив. Теперь, зная правду, Алек видел глубоко запрятанную боль за обилием смайликов в смс, за поцелуями и ласками, кричащим макияжем и вычурной одеждой. Спрашивал себя, какого чёрта не замечал раньше и почему Магнус до сих пор не послал его, столь непонятливого. Оставить всё, как есть, Алек не мог. Он должен был что-то сделать — что-то, что убедило бы Магнуса открыть ему душу наконец, разделить все тяготы и жить дальше. <br/>Череду размышлений бесцеремонно прервала Иззи, которой, видимо, надоело, что Глава Института слишком уж часто ходил с отсутствующим видом.  В один из дней она зашла в кабинет Алека, заперла дверь на ключ и демонстративно подпёрла её собой.</p>
<p>— Выкладывай, где ты накосячил.</p>
<p>— С чего ты взяла, что я накосячил? — не понял Алек.</p>
<p>Изабель закатила глаза.</p>
<p>— Потому что у меня, в отличие от моего невинного большого братика, есть опыт, и виноватую мордашку я сразу узнаю. Что у вас с Магнусом произошло? Неужели, — Иззи поиграла бровями, — у кого-то из вас слишком буйные фантазии?</p>
<p>— Спасибо, но советы по поводу постели мне не нужны. — Алек выдержал жадный до подробностей взгляд сестры и упрямо стиснул зубы.</p>
<p>Прежде, когда у Алека не было ничего, кроме безответной влюблённости в Джейса, он многим делился с Изабель. Сестрёнка стала его единственной отдушиной, она сочувствовала, сопереживала, советовала. Но с появлением Магнуса Алек невидимой чертой отделил от них двоих даже Изабель, а не только Джейса с Клэри. Может, случился запоздалый всплеск подросткового бунтарства, может, всему виной то, что у Алека это первые в жизни отношения, и он отчаянно оберегал их. </p>
<p>— Окей, — многозначительно протянула та, но на Алека посмотрела с нескрываемой гордостью. — Сделаю вид, что поверила. Но ты не увиливай, Алек. Что случилось?</p>
<p>Он вздохнул. Оценивающе посмотрел на решительную Изабель. Ну, рано или поздно, его припёрли бы к стенке и всё выспросили, например, тот же Джейс. Представив, что ему в душу могла бы, с присущей ей бесцеремонностью и отсутствием такта, полезть Клэри, Алек поморщился. Во рту стало кисло. Иззи, на самом деле, не самый плохой вариант.</p>
<p>— Так получилось, что я кое-что узнал о Магнусе, и не могу выбросить это из головы.</p>
<p>К чести Изабель, она не стала шутить на тему неожиданно обнаружившегося гарема, демонических родственников, жаждущих познакомиться, или чего-нибудь ещё. Алека она выслушала внимательно, правда, к концу рассказа стала слишком уж часто поджимать губы. В её исполнении это была одна из высших степеней недовольства.</p>
<p>— Не понимаю, что тебя удивляет, — фыркнула Изабель, скрестив руки на груди. — Сколько лет Магнусу, помнишь? Семьсот!</p>
<p>— Вообще-то четыреста.</p>
<p>— Не суть. В любом случае он родился тогда, когда к самому дню рождения люди относились по-другому. Магнус действительно может не знать точную дату.</p>
<p>— Оу, — выдохнул Алек. Подобная мысль и его самого посещала, но тут больше поражала рассудительность Иззи. Сестра чаще всего предпочитала выглядеть легкомысленной в глазах других. — Ну, да, я с тобой согласен. Но почему бы тогда не выбрать какой-нибудь день самостоятельно?</p>
<p>Ненадолго задумавшись, та пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Не хочет Магнус, так не хочет. Ты-то чего возбудился?</p>
<p>Алек ответил ей свирепым взглядом. Уж Иззи-то должна понимать, что значил для него день рождения. В жизни сумеречного охотника праздников в принципе немного, но этот отмечался всегда. Были определённые возрастные рубежи, переступив которые молодой нефилим получал новые знания, навыки, первые обязанности и миссии. Когда-то, в эпоху засилья демонов, пережить, например, пятнадцатилетие становилось для нефилима большой честью. Значит, он достаточно силён, умён и опытен, достоин рода сумеречных охотников. Прежде Церемонию рун с нанесением самого первого знака (ну, кроме руны ангельской силы) проводили именно в день рождения, вручали и первое настоящее оружие. Из всех традиций эта оказалась самой живучей: подаренные клинки и луки, сопровождавшиеся неизменным пожеланием победных сражений, хранились до самой смерти нефилима, а порой и передавались по наследству. С точки зрения примитивного, день рождения являлся не праздником, а ежегодным ритуалом с кучей последствий, но Алек всё равно любил его. И совсем не потому, что получал подарки (исключительно нужные и полезные вещи, никаких безделушек) и двигался дальше по пути сумеречного охотника.</p>
<p>После неизменного «праздничного» семейного обеда Ходж прикрывал их на вечерок, и Алек, Изабель и Джейс уходили в одну из ближайших закусочных и праздновали там. Со своими подарками, с картошкой фри, вредными бургерами и колой. Однажды ещё и с бумажной короной именинника —  у Алека остался снимок, сделанный на память Изабель. Он был жутко смущён и раздосадован, думал, что выглядел очень смешно. Но на самом деле именно к тому фото Алек чаще всего возвращался.</p>
<p>Воспоминания о каждом дне рождения со своей маленькой семьёй Алек хранил очень бережно, ведь тогда он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. То есть, Алек был счастлив и исполняя свой долг сумеречного охотника, но то было нечто иное.</p>
<p>Короткий пропуск в яркий, полный жизни мир, который совсем недавно навсегда распахнул свои двери благодаря Магнусу.</p>
<p>— Потому что каждый имеет право на праздник, будь он хоть маг, хоть нефилим или примитивный. Для меня это день, когда вся семья собирается вместе ради одного человека и радуется тому, что он с ними. Разве Магнус такого не заслуживает?</p>
<p>— Заслуживает. Только решать-то не тебе, Алек, а ты про себя говоришь. Ладно, вижу, что переубеждать явно бесполезно. И ты ещё на Джейса с Клэри наезжаешь за упёртость.</p>
<p>— Ну, спасибо, сестрёнка.</p>
<p>— Всегда пожалуйста. И каков план?</p>
<p>— Я хочу устроить Магнусу день рождения, — признался Алек, и Изабель округлила глаза. — Такой праздник, который бы затмил плохие воспоминания, если они есть. С подарками, со всем...</p>
<p>Он запнулся и взмахнул рукой, пытаясь изобразить необъятное «всё». Тут, на самом деле, и крылась самая большая загвоздка. О том, как можно отпраздновать день рождения, Алек знал лишь по опыту своей семьи и по нескольким фильмам примитивных.</p>
<p>— Понятно.</p>
<p>Изабель нахмурилась, поводя пальцем по губам.</p>
<p>— Уверен, что Магнус обрадуется твоему сюрпризу?</p>
<p>— Я сделаю так, что обрадуется, — твёрдо сказал Алек. Сестра скептически покачала головой. — Послушай, у меня пока даже плана пока нет, одни намётки. Я ещё не один раз всё обдумаю. Не буду я действовать с наскока, я же не Клэри. Магнусу понравится, я должен сделать это для него.</p>
<p>Объяснять Иззи, почему именно должен, Алек не стал — вряд ли бы сумел подобрать подходящие, не искажающие ситуацию слова. Магнус... Магнус круто изменил его жизнь. Открыл нового, настоящего Алека: уверенного в себе, готового сражаться за свои права, взгляды и свою любовь, имевшего цель в жизни — не эфемерно-далёкую и неисполнимую в нынешнем поколении сумеречных охотников, а вполне конкретную. Кто знает, проявилось ли бы всё это когда-нибудь, не будь Магнуса. Так что меньшее, что Алек мог сделать для него — окружить теплом, любовью и заботой, подарить семью, и день рождения подходил идеально.</p>
<p>— На твоём месте я бы сначала спросила у его друзей, — заметила Иззи перед уходом. — Может, хотя бы они тебя отговорят.</p>
<p>Её последние слова Алек предпочёл пропустить мимо ушей. Странно, что Изабель не одобрила его затею, учитывая, как она болела за них с Магнусом счастье. Зато она дала дельный совет. Друзья Магнуса могли подсказать, как лучше провести праздник, что подарить, кого позвать. Алек знал, что Магнусу нравится в плане декора и развлечений, но со своим альтернативным чувством прекрасного подбирал бы куда дольше и ещё бы постоянно сомневался. Хватало уже того, что Алек пока был твёрдо уверен в отношении лишь одной вещи: день рожденья будет не вечеринкой, а семейным мероприятием. Конечно, не с воздушными шариками и растяжкой «С днём рождения» на всю стену, но... Да, всё оказалось куда сложнее, чем Алек думал. Магнуса ведь не приведёшь в «Бургер Кинг».</p>
<p>К расспросам друзей Алек отнёсся со всей серьёзностью, разумно приостановив всю прочую организацию праздника. Магнус как-то поделился, что самых близких у него осталось немного: слишком многих уже прибрала к себе смерть, и привязываться к кому-либо искренне Магнус перестал очень давно. Весь ужас этой правды Алек осознал, когда написал список из тех, с кем хотел связаться. Их оказалось всего двое. </p>
<p>Рафаэль разговаривать отказался наотрез, не стал и слушать, что от него хотели. Позже Алек вспомнил, что у того опять начались какие-то тёрки с кланом из-за Саймона и Камиллы, но прощать за игнорирование не торопился. Второй была Катарина Лосс, не взявшая трубку, и Алек оставил ей голосовое сообщение с просьбой перезвонить. Он весь извёлся, то и дело проверяя, не пропустил ли вызов. Его издёрганность замечали все. И если Магнусу Алек, скрепя сердце, сказал, что в Институте ему вынесли мозг за опоздания на миссии, то отовраться перед Джейсом и Клэри оказалось куда труднее. Демоны бы их побрали, чего эта парочка вдруг сделалась такой наблюдательной в отношении него? Недовольная мина Изабель, явно что-то знавшей, стала для них последней каплей, и Джейс с Клэри прилепились к Алеку двумя пиявками.</p>
<p>— Ладно, хорошо, я скажу! — взорвался он после очередного бредового предположения Клэри. Они как раз возвращались в Институт после вылазки, и, слава Разиэлю, никто другой не мог их подслушать. — Я готовлю праздник на день рождения Магнуса. Вы довольны?!</p>
<p>Клэри захлопала глазами.</p>
<p>— У него день рождения? Когда? Алек, почему ты нам раньше не сказал?</p>
<p>— Потому что Магнус не помнит, когда у него день рождения, и не празднует, — подала голос Изабель. Взгляд, которым она одарила Алека, был полон яда. — Это братец придумал.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — не понял Джейс.</p>
<p>Алек заскрипел зубами. Ну, Иззи! Он же до последнего не хотел посвящать своего парабатай и его девушку в приготовления, потому что они вполне могли всё раскритиковать и переиначить. В таком деле Алек категорически отказывался от командной работы.</p>
<p>— Ну, например, потому что у него тоже должен быть день рождения.</p>
<p>— Тебе нужна помощь, — безапелляционно заявила Клэри. — Ты хотя бы одну вечеринку в своей жизни организовал, Алек? Семейные ужины и твоя свадьба не в счёт. Представляешь, сколько всего надо...</p>
<p>— Не будет никакой вечеринки.</p>
<p>Все трое остановились и уставились на него с непониманием. Алек раздражённо вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Ребята, Магнус чуть ли не через неделю проводит вечеринки. Чем этот праздник будет отличаться от них?</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею. Но ещё я не знаю, как Магнус отреагирует на домашние посиделки.</p>
<p>— Я ценю твоё мнение, Джейс, спасибо.</p>
<p>— Да не за что, — пожал плечами тот.</p>
<p>— Но нас-то ты позовёшь? — резонно спросила Клэри, и Алек вновь обратил внимание на неё. — Когда это будет?</p>
<p>— Если ничего не сорвётся, то через пару недель. Можете уже думать насчёт подарков.</p>
<p>Клэри с усердием кивнула, и Джейс поёжился. Он недавно признался, что иногда его до трясучки пугал её энтузиазм.</p>
<p>Не сразу, но Алеку удалось отбиться от добровольных (Клэри) и не очень (Джейс и Изабель) помощников. Работы предстояло прилично, однако Алек настроился сделать всё целиком и самостоятельно. Выбрать и заказать праздничный торт и подходящие блюда для ужина, украшения для дома, список гостей, приглашения, развлечения. Список дел менялся по несколько раз в день, особенно, когда Алек вспоминал, что ему ещё нужно вписаться в бюджет.</p>
<p>Проблем, близких к трудноразрешимым, оставалось всего две: место, где они будут праздновать, и подарок Магнусу. И если с последним Алека периодически озаряло, то с локацией... Семейное мероприятие предполагало, что отмечать они будут в лофте, но Алека просто коробило от мысли, что придётся тайком заниматься украшательством и что-то переиначивать у Магнуса дома без разрешения. Он же хотел доверия, а сам лгал и утаивал, из благих побуждений, но всё-таки! Изворачиваться было тем труднее, что Магнус ощущал — что-то происходит.</p>
<p>— У тебя в Институте всё хорошо, сладкий? — встревоженно спросил как-то Магнус, когда Алек в очередной раз погрузился в размышления и напрочь забыл, что они вообще-то ужинали.  Буквально выключившись из реальности, он не следил ни за выражением лица, ни за позой. — Эта морщинка у тебя между бровей мне совсем не нравится.</p>
<p>— Про... прости. Задумался, — проговорил Алек, надеясь, что этого хватит. Видеть искреннюю заботу и врать Магнусу в лицо было отвратительно.</p>
<p>Недоверчиво фыркнув, Магнус пересел к Алеку на колени, обхватил ладонями его лицо и принялся выцеловывать лишь самому себе понятный узор. Алек прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь невесомыми прикосновениями его губ. Как поцелуи Магнуса могли быть одновременно невинными и столь чувственными, что желание бушевало внутри, как торнадо?</p>
<p>— Мне казалось, дома единственной причиной твоих дум может быть великолепный и неповторимый Магнус Бейн. Александр, если тебя что-то гложет, я хочу знать, — проникновенно сказал тот. Его глаза светились озабоченностью и беспокойством. — Позволь мне помочь.</p>
<p>— Магнус, всё на самом деле в порядке.</p>
<p>Ну не мог же Алек сказать, что до сих пор ломал голову над предстоящим праздником? Тем более — над подарком! Что вообще можно подарить человеку, магу, у которого есть всё? Который продолжал искушать Алека изысканными напитками и блюдами, шокировал знаниями, умениями и своим уровнем… всего? Да ещё и при условии, что Алек прежде следовал семейной традиции и своим близким дарил исключительно что-то практичное. Для Магнуса же хотелось чего-то особенного, чего-то, что продемонстрировало бы всю глубину чувств Алека к нему. Все варианты, что до сих пор приходили Алеку в голову, он решительно отмёл. Не то, недостаточно изящно, слишком примитивно, глупо или слащаво. Какая-то частичка его души нашёптывала, что, может, сам праздник сойдёт за подарок, но её Алек тоже игнорировал.</p>
<p>Невозможность придумать достойный презент самому дорогому для него человеку возвращала Алека к мысли, что он всё тот же средненький и непримечательный сумеречный охотник, которому не суждено ничего добиться и который не заслуживает права распоряжаться своей жизнью. Тень за ярким силуэтом своего парабатай.</p>
<p>— У блондинки новое обострение? В Институт опять засобирался Инквизитор, или Клэйв выступил с гениальной инициативой? Может быть, мне стоит наконец схлопнуть портал из Аликанте в Нью-Йорк? — задумался Магнус. — Александр, мне не хотелось бы в такой волшебный вечер говорить о работе, но я должен знать. Если это действительно касается наших народов, то…</p>
<p>— Нет, Магнус, всё нормально, — быстро сказал Алек, пока тот не убил романтику, включив своего внутреннего «Верховного мага Бруклина, одного из лидеров Нижнего мира». Заграбастав Магнуса в объятия, он сомкнул пальцы в замок у него на пояснице. Тот, оценив собственнический жест, хмыкнул и поёрзал у Алека на коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Просто ещё раз прокручивал в голове утреннюю миссию.</p>
<p>Ага, и костерил на все лады мисс Лосс, которая до сих пор не удосужилась перезвонить. Может, это какой-то знак? Раз не удалось достучаться ни до кого из друзей Магнуса, раз с подарком проблема, стоит вообще отказаться от затеи с праздником?</p>
<p>Магнус прищурился.</p>
<p>— Не знал, что Глава Института по-прежнему активно истребляет демонов своими руками. Неудивительно, что ты возвращаешься ужасно уставшим. Бесценный мой, в твоём распоряжении десятки сумеречных охотников. Нужно правильно распоряжаться ресурсами.</p>
<p>— Я всего лишь не хотел потерять форму. Не могу же я целыми днями за бумагами сидеть.</p>
<p>— О, Александр, есть куда более безопасные и приятные способы сохранить твою идеальную форму, — голос Магнуса вибрировал мурчащими нотами, что Алек особенно любил. — И что случилось на миссии?</p>
<p>— Слава Разиэлю, плохого пока ничего. Но Клэри нужно тренироваться усерднее, в последнее время она не в лучшей форме. Вот и думаю, как сказать ей и не нарваться на «дружеский» поединок с Джейсом. Он не посмотрит, что я вообще-то его босс.</p>
<p>Рассмеявшийся Магнус поцеловал его в висок. Узнав, что дело действительно не касалось взаимоотношения их народов, он заметно расслабился.</p>
<p>— Уверен, ты найдёшь решение своей весьма занимательной задачки. Только поклянись, что в следующий раз мне не придётся выуживать из тебя всё клещами. Проблемы гораздо проще решать, когда ты не один, а ты не один, Александр. Мы вместе, помнишь?</p>
<p>С нелёгким сердцем, но Алек обещал. Хотелось бы получить такую же клятву в ответ, но он побоялся испортить Магнусу настроение. На душе было и без того муторно.</p>
<p>Через два дня на его мобильный позвонили с неизвестного городского номера.</p>
<p>— Значит, Алек Лайтвуд, да? — вместо приветствия прокурорским тоном произнесла женщина в трубке. — Если хочешь поговорить, приезжай в темпе, у меня мало времени между сменами. Где госпиталь святого Франциска знаешь?</p>
<p>Алек не знал, но быстро пробил адрес через гугл. От волнения вспотели ладони, и телефон всё стремился выскользнуть из рук. Командирский голос Катарины Лосс впечатлял, и потому интуиция не подсказывала, а в полный голос орала, что договориться с этой женщиной будет непросто. Но Алеку позарез требовались её ответы!</p>
<p>Та встретила его в приёмном покое и потащила в свой кабинет. В хитросплетениях больничного корпуса Катарина передвигалась с неотвратимостью ледокола, имевшего лишь одну цель — Северный полюс. Даже с рунами уклонения и скорости Алек не всегда успевал проскочить за ней. Очутившись в лаконично оформленной, чисто-белой комнате (больше похожей на операционную, чем на кабинет врача), он, испытывая сильнейшее дежавю, быстро пересказал Катарине свою идею. </p>
<p>— Ну, — протянула Катарина, когда Алек замолчал, — поздравляю, сумеречный охотник. Ты на верном пути, чтобы Магнус вышвырнул тебя из своей жизни.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения?</p>
<p>Она откинулась на спинку офисного кресла, приняв высокомерный вид. Так обычно выглядел Магнус на официальных переговорах, когда кто-то из нефилимов задевал его или других нижнемирцев. Алеку, кстати, Катарина и не подумала предложить присесть, хотя места для посетителей имелись.</p>
<p>— О каком доверии может идти речь? Ты якобы хочешь, чтобы Магнус доверял тебе, был счастлив с тобой, но лезешь, куда не приглашали. И совершенно не уважаешь мнение самого Магнуса.</p>
<p>— Нет! Я же придумал всё, чтобы...</p>
<p>Катарина жестом велела ему закрыть рот.</p>
<p>— Магнус сказал, что не хочет говорить про день рождения? Сказал. А ты что сделал? Возомнил, что знаешь лучше. Я могу с натяжкой поверить, что ты чувствуешь себя обязанным ему, и что, вот так расплачиваешься? Поставь-ка себя на место Магнуса и подумай, если конечно, есть чем. Ты не отмечаешь день рождения, потому что тебе больно о нём вспоминать, и ты намекнул об этом своему любимому. Но вдруг тебя ставят перед фактом: а сегодня мы празднуем твои именины, дорогой! Чего ты не рад? — и она невинно заморгала.</p>
<p>Алека передёрнуло от отвращения. В исполнении Катарины всё звучало особенно гадко, словно ему действительно наплевать на чувства Магнуса. Она же утрировала, верно? Препарировала его рассказ, перевернула с ног на голову, чтобы Алек разозлился, сорвался и чёрт знает чего наговорил. Потому что на самом деле он бы никогда так не поступил. Алек любил Магнуса, любил больше своей жизни и скорее руку бы отдал на отсечение, чем сделал ему больно! То, что у Алека это первые отношения, не означало, что он полный придурок, эгоист и слепец. Слова Катарины не имели никакого отношения к реальности… наверное. Алек медленно выдохнул и разжал кулаки. Он не помнил, в какой момент и дыхание задержал, и приготовился чуть ли не в драке доказывать свою правоту, настолько Катарина умудрилась его разозлить. А ведь примчался Алек к ней за советом и поддержкой! И выставил себя перед подругой Магнуса, похоже, полным идиотом.</p>
<p>— Что? — буркнул он, исподлобья глядя на женщину.</p>
<p>— Впервые вижу нефилима, который может думать, когда захочет. Ну, или когда его пнули хорошенько.</p>
<p>— Ты просто не хочешь понять, почему я должен…</p>
<p>— Вот ещё, что я не могу понять, — Катарина щёлкнула пальцами, привлекая внимание. — Твоё вечное «должен». Ты себе втемяшил в голову, что должен и обязан, и день рождения придумал не из-за большой любви, а из-под палки. Спроси себя наконец, кому из вас нужен этот долбаный праздник?</p>
<p>Открыв было рот, Алек не издал ни звука. Он хотел гордо выдать ей, что, конечно же, Магнусу, но его словно ударили под дых. Магнус ведь не отмечал этот день, вообще никак. Алек ведь задумывался, почему, но не заметил, когда ответ на этот вопрос перестал быть важным. Он так погрузился в своё желание порадовать Магнуса волшебной атмосферой праздника, которой трепетно дорожил, что не хотел замечать ничего другого. Не об этом ли говорила Иззи? Прямым же текстом спрашивала, уверен ли Алек, что Магнус обрадуется его инициативе.</p>
<p>Катарина молчала, рассматривая его как диковинного зверя. Алек думал, что после Инквизитора и общения с Клэйвом его ничем не прошибить, но эта женщина была что-то с чем-то. Воистину её призвание медицина: резала его без ножа, не жалея.</p>
<p>— Почему Магнус не любит свой день рождения?</p>
<p>На миг опешившая Катарина закатила глаза:</p>
<p>— Чего ты у меня спрашиваешь, а не у него? Страшно стало? Или стыдно? Как только тебя, труса эдакого, Институтом поставили руководить? — На такой комплимент Алек заскрипел зубами, но сдержался. Ради Магнуса ему нужно узнать. На какой-то миг показалось, что без этой правды Алек не больше не сумеет жить. Дышать стало больно, он задыхался, как после многочасовой охоты без руны выносливости. — Лайтвуд, скажи мне, как появляются маги?</p>
<p>— От союза смертной женщины и демона, — мрачно проговорил Алек и осёкся.</p>
<p>— О, кажется, дошло. Ты забыл сказать — насильственного. По крайней мере, пока я не слышала, чтобы какая-нибудь дамочка по доброй воле решила заиметь ребёнка-мага. Но даже если мать не осознает, что была с демоном, колдовская метка всё равно проявит себя. Рано, поздно... но проявит и навсегда изменит жизнь мага и его семьи. Сам понимаешь, в какую сторону.</p>
<p>В голосе Катарины не чувствовалось больше ни яда, ни издевки, а лишь застарелая грусть от того, что изменить ничего нельзя. Алек запоздало подумал, что Катарина наверняка тоже свой день рождения не отмечает. Теперь он понимал почему. О, Разиэль! Да если бы Катарина его не остановила, Алек мог натворить такого... такого... Магнус бы никогда в жизни не простил. На его сердце осталась бы новая рана предательства, и неизвестно, сумел бы Магнус с ней справиться или бы окончательно зачерствел и закрылся.</p>
<p>— Я... спасибо. Спасибо, что сказала мне.</p>
<p>— Мне? Спасибо? Пф! Мальчик, я сделала это не ради тебя, а ради Магнуса. Он — мой друг, а ты пока — малознакомый нефилим, который не вызывает симпатии. Что в тебе Магнус нашёл? — ехидно поинтересовалась Катарина напоследок, и из кабинета Алек вылетел, не помня себя. </p>
<p>Уже на пороге госпиталя он понял, что не попросил Катарину молчать об их разговоре, и тут же мысленно выругался. Алек не трус, что бы Катарина ни думала, и он не собирался прятать свои ошибки. Всю жизнь, не скрываясь, отвечал за каждую оплошность, а перед Магнусом — тем более должен. Магнус с его огромным и ранимым сердцем не заслуживал лжи от человека, которого любил.</p>
<p>Неблизкий путь до лофта Алек пролетел на одном дыхании, думая лишь о том, как теперь признаться. Мысли, взболтанные Катариной до сущего хаоса, ничего приличного на этот счёт не содержали. Неизвестно, насколько великодушно Магнус отнесётся к его проступку, ведь из всех совершённых Алеком ошибок эта казалась самой страшной. Алек влез в его жизнь и прошлое без спроса, поставил своё мнение выше мнения Магнуса, как будто он единственный, кто знал, как должно быть правильно. Забота — слабое оправдание. Честно говоря, вообще никакое.</p>
<p>За несколько месяцев отношений Алек видел Магнуса всякого: и правителя своего народа, и капризного мага, и бескомпромиссного бойца. Глупцы те, кто уверен, что Магнус Бейн — особа легкомысленная, и у него на уме лишь развлечения, роскошь и иногда заказы. Магнус заботился о магах, которых из-за Валентина осталось немного, и вообще о всех нижнемирцах. Предателей он не прощал. А Алек именно что предателем и оказался. Кому он делал лучше? Магнусу? Или себе, надеясь потешить своё эго, вернуть то ощущение семейного уюта, которое стало исчезать с появлением в Институте Клэри? Алеку ведь и в голову не пришло, то есть пришло, но он отмахнулся, что Магнус имел полное право делать что угодно со своим днём рождения: отмечать, не отмечать, считать им каждый день календаря... Омерзение к самому себе нарастало в душе как запущенный и нарывающий гнойник. Странно даже, что Катарина ещё один факт никак не прокомментировала (хотя могла) — что Алек своим поступком в полной мере скопировал отношение сумеречных охотников к нижнемирцам. Нефилимы никогда не спрашивали чужих советов и плевали на мнение тех, в ком не текла ангельская кровь. Прежде Алек думал, что он никогда не станет тем же снобом, как и многие его сородичи. Он ценил жизнь всех созданий, хоть детей Лилит, хоть детей ночи или луны, если они не нарушали законы и Соглашение. За эту черту Магнус его особенно уважал, и что же вышло? Что Алек ничем не лучше прочих нефилимов, что на Магнуса ему начхать?</p>
<p>Он резко остановился. Высотка, где жил Магнус, неожиданно выросла через дорогу. В окнах лофта горел свет, но сейчас вместо предвкушения скорой встречи Алек чувствовал лишь холод. Магнус ждал его, наверняка думая очень приятно провести вечер и ночь. Хороший же сюрприз Алек приготовил… Однако сказать правду просто необходимо. Алека потряхивало от напряжения и тайны, которую пока приходилось держать в себе. Нужно поговорить, объяснить, что Алек пытался заботиться о Магнусе — да, по-идиотски, потому что только так и умел до этих пор, — и что он не хотел ничего подобного.</p>
<p>Магнус коротал время за книгой и коктейлем ядовито-салатового цвета. Он по-турецки устроился на диване, надев один из восточных костюмов, что порой носил дома, если не ожидал гостей — просторные штаны и рубаху с вышитым красным драконом. Такие одеяния придавали ему особенный шарм, и фантазия Алека пускалась во все тяжкие, потому что за обилием шёлковой ткани не было видно фигуры Магнуса, а лишь казавшиеся ещё более узкими ступни и кисти рук. Алека буквально клинило на них, и, когда они добирались до постели, он целовал и перецеловывал выступающие косточки, пока Магнус не заходился в требовательных стонах. Наваждение спало быстро. Рядом с Магнусом ним на диване, свернувшись в клубочек, мирно дремал Мяо, и у Алека от столь умиротворяющей картины перехватило дыхание. Как же он ненавидел приносить в этот дом дурные вести.</p>
<p>— Магнус?</p>
<p>— О, Александр! — обрадованный его появлением, Магнус взмахом руки отогнал от себя бокал и, заложив страницу, захлопнул книгу. Коктейль, сопровождаемый, голубыми искрами магии, поплыл по воздуху к столу. — Наконец-то. Я уже и не знал, чем ещё заняться. Сочинения Герберта Аврилакского уморительны даже при десятом прочтении, но хочется же чего-то новенького! А он больше ничего не напишет. Жаль, конечно. Примитивные в своём стремлении познать нашу магию часто ужасно забавны.</p>
<p>— Магнус, — повторил Алек. — Нам нужно поговорить.</p>
<p>Магнус прищурился и сел прямо. С него мигом слетели дурашливость и томность, тёплый взгляд заискрился той резкостью, с которой Магнус обычно вёл переговоры с Клэйвом. Чувствовать всё это по отношению к себе для Алека было настоящей мукой.  </p>
<p>— Значит, всё-таки что-то произошло, — констатировал Магнус. — Как я и подозревал… Не умеешь ты притворяться, Александр. Думаю, не ошибусь, что это связано с Институтом. Что теперь? Нефилимам опять нужны уступки с нашей стороны, и ты вызвался быть парламентёром?</p>
<p>Значит, он догадывался. Алек превосходно умел скрываться во время вылазок и без рун тоже, но тут не сумел обмануть Магнуса. Может, и к лучшему… да к какому лучшему, если Магнус вон о чём подумал?! Алек сам виноват, дал повод: неоднократно же пользовался их отношениями, чтобы попросить об одолжении, услуге или помощи. Но после последнего раза Алек зарёкся уже: не хотел, чтобы работа и долг каждого перед своим народом встали между ними, а Магнус… Его тон, выражение лица и поза оказались для Алека таким ударом, что он, больше ни секунды не сомневаясь, опустился перед Магнусом на пол. Захватил бронзовые ладони в свои, поцеловал и крепко сжал, боясь в глубине души, что тот в любой момент отодвинется.</p>
<p>— Нет, ты ошибаешься. Институт ни при чём, и я больше тебя не потревожу с его проблемами. Сейчас виноват лишь я, Магнус.</p>
<p>— В чём виноват?</p>
<p>— Разве Катарина тебе ещё не позвонила?</p>
<p>Магнус удивлённо помотал головой, и на миг Алек обрадовался, что успел опередить её. Но всего на миг, потому что лицо Магнуса буквально потемнело от волнения. Сквозь гламур полыхнуло золото настоящей радужки его глаз. Он так сильно переживал, что не удержал собственные чары.</p>
<p>— Помнишь наш разговор про день рождения? Ну, когда ты угощал меня тем шикарным вином, которое купил для очередного праздника Мяо? — Тот ощутимо напрягся, но кивнул. Заслышав своё имя, поднял голову Председатель Мяо. Под двумя внимательными взглядами говорить стало ещё сложней, однако Алек заставил себя продолжить: — Ты сказал, что не помнишь, когда родился, и не отмечаешь, но я подумал, ты заслуживаешь дня рождения, где бы тебя все чествовали. Хотел устроить сюрприз, организовать всё, пригласить твоих друзей, чтобы…</p>
<p>Приоткрывший рот Магнус подался назад.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — тихо спросил он. Голос у него сделался совершенно неузнаваем. — Разве тебе недостаточно моих слов?</p>
<p>— Я считал, тебе нужен праздник. Сейчас лишь понял, что неправ. — Ещё по пути сюда Алек решил, что не будет скрывать ничего, даже самой постыдной подоплёки своих действий, и теперь торопливо говорил. Его накрыл дикий страх, что Магнус вот-вот объявит, будто не намерен ничего слушать, и вышвырнет за Алека пределы своей квартиры. — И почему Джейс и Иззи посылали меня с такой заботой куда подальше. Я не подумал, что у тебя есть свои воспоминания и прошлое. То есть, я подумал, но… не осознал, что ты и только ты имеешь право всем этим распоряжаться, Магнус. Хотел сделать тебя счастливым...</p>
<p>Магнус издал горестный вздох.</p>
<p>— Но я и был по-своему счастлив, Александр.</p>
<p>Пока Алек не вмешался.</p>
<p>— Что тебе рассказала Катарина?</p>
<p>— Ничего. Она не раскрыла твою тайну, — Алек не посмел поднять голову. Слишком страшно было увидеть жестокое разочарование в глазах Магнуса, — но заставила меня понять, что я не имею права тебе указывать.</p>
<p>И это Алека тем более не красило: что он не сам обо всём додумался, а с чужой подачи.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, что мне делать, Александр, — кажется, тот с трудом удерживал себя в руках. — Я и представить не мог, что моя просьба для тебя ничего не значит.</p>
<p>— Магнус, ты ведь знаешь, что это не так. Я ошибся, но...</p>
<p>— Я бы всё рассказал тебе однажды! Всё, что произошло со мной, почему мне не нужен чёртов день рождения, с кем я жил и кого любил! Но не сейчас — потом. Мне до сих пор больно вспоминать. — Одёрнув себя, Магнус резко замолчал и отодвинулся. Он чуть не сел Мяо на хвост, и кот отпрянул с растерянно-сердитым шипением.</p>
<p>Алек поднял на него глаза:</p>
<p>— Магнус...</p>
<p>— Нет уж, Александр, молчи. — Взгляд Магнуса совсем ожесточился, без намёка на прощение. На Алека смотрел тот самый маг, который без колебаний бился с членами Круга, и его магия, вырывавшаяся из-под контроля, излучала тьму. — Ты хотел, чтобы я доверил тебе правду? Лишь она тебя остановит, да? Тогда слушай! Я помню, когда у меня день рождения. Думаешь, можно забыть день, когда ты убил свою семью?</p>
<p>Услышав такое, Алек осел на месте, и увы, тот заметил.</p>
<p>— Что, не ожидал?</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, не надо, — Алек потянулся к нему, но Магнус с кривой ухмылкой вжался в спинку дивана. — Не надо, не мучь себя.</p>
<p>— Мне должно было исполниться десять лет, когда проявилась колдовская метка. Прямо в день моего рождения моя мать поняла, что родила ребёнка от демона. А тот, кого я называл отцом, не простил её! Хотя уж она-то не виновата, она не могла знать.</p>
<p>— Магнус, хватит! Пожалуйста! Не наговаривай на себя!</p>
<p>— Не могу. И я не наговариваю. Всё именно так и было. В тот же день, не выдержав, мама заколола себя. — Его лицо сделалось совсем безумным, нечеловеческим. Сплошная серая маска из усталости, решимости и одновременно отчаяния. Обливавшийся холодным потом Алек, едва дышавший от его боли, вновь поймал взгляд Магнуса, и давление магии внезапно пошло на спад. — Отец бросился на меня с её кинжалом… и сгинул в моём огне. Как и весь наш дом.</p>
<p>Содрогнувшийся Алек сам не понял, как оказался на диване, как прижал Магнуса к себе. Силы у того закончились с последними, едва слышными словами, и теперь Магнус просто сидел, тряпичной куклой уронив голову, и тяжело дышал. Алек ткнулся губами в его выбритый висок, судорожно пытаясь успокоить и одновременно ещё сильнее обнять, окружить собой, хоть как-то вытеснить жуткие воспоминания. Сердце Магнуса колотилось дико и неровно, и Алек ощущал каждый удар. А правый рукав его рубашки уже практически промок насквозь, потому что Магнус плакал.</p>
<p>— Прости, — прошептал Алек, понимая, что сам себя не простит. Слишком много боли скрывалось за тайной, которую он вынудил Магнуса раскрыть. Слишком много для одного человека, каким бы всемогущим магом он ни был.</p>
<p>Почему Алек не мог оставить своё мнение при себе? Почему не прислушался к той же Изабель? Тогда бы Магнусу не пришлось возвращаться мыслями в самый жуткий день своей жизни, выворачивать душу наизнанку и признаваться в том, что считает себя убийцей. Он ведь и вправду так думал! И как же, должно быть, боялся, что Алек разочаруется в нём, когда узнает. По себе Алек помнил тот парализующий волю и тело ужас, что от тебя все отвернутся, страх, не отпускающий ни на секунду, ни днём, ни ночью. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Магнусу пришлось пройти через подобное.</p>
<p>— Прости, что заставил тебя вспомнить. — Рваное дыхание Магнуса, уже не плакавшего, а редко шмыгавшего носом, врезалось в сердце Алека острейшей струной, разрезая его до крови. Как же он хотел вернуться хотя бы немного назад и всё исправить! Чтобы Магнус не ощущал себя монстром... — Но случившееся — не твоя вина. Ты не виноват, Магнус, слышишь? Ты не монстр и не убийца, ты всего лишь защищался. Ты никогда не будешь чудовищем, не для меня.</p>
<p>Но можно сколько угодно убеждать его в невиновности. Магнус не только не примет это, он даже не услышит, потому что давно уже назначил себе наказание. Как и Алек, когда демон его руками убил Джослин.</p>
<p>Магнус не делал больше попыток высвободиться. Казалось, ему сделалось всё равно. Алек, ощущая себя побитым, тоже молчал. Он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что сейчас, несмотря на объятия, они были гораздо дальше друг от друга, чем даже когда познакомились — Верховный маг Бруклина и нефилим из тех, кого Магнус едва терпел.</p>
<p>— Прости меня, прости. Прости. Пусть не сейчас, но когда-нибудь потом, Магнус, пожалуйста. Я ведь люблю тебя. Не гони меня.</p>
<p>Его просьбы разбили хрупкое равновесие. Магнус повёл плечом, выскальзывая из объятий, поднялся на ноги и отошёл. На Алека он не смотрел.</p>
<p>— Мне нужно время. После того, что ты рассказал, я должен понять, смогу ли вновь тебе довериться и не продолжишь ли ты решать за меня. — Магнус повернул голову, зачем-то посмотрел на забытый на столике коктейль и как-то стал меньше ростом.</p>
<p>— Магнус, я никогда больше не стану. Обещаю. Мне… мне уйти? — сглотнув, еле слышно спросил Алек.</p>
<p>— Нет. Можешь остаться.</p>
<p>Видно было, что решение далось ему с большим трудом. Сгорбившись, Алек подпёр подбородок рукой и бездумно уставился в пол. Начиная свою эпопею с, как оказалось, никому не нужным праздником, он не предполагал, что всё закончится глубокой раной, потревоженным прошлым и возможным расставанием в будущем.</p>
<p>— Александр, — Магнус задержался в дверях, — ответь мне на один вопрос. Зачем? Почему ты вцепился в этот проклятый день рождения?</p>
<p>— Потому что...</p>
<p>Алек прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Ему тринадцать. За окном бургерной — стена ливня, будто над Нью-Йорком разверзлась Ниагара. После вчерашней миссии адски болела спина: Иратце не успела залечить все полученные раны, — а ещё Алек снова слышал, как в пух и прах разругались родители. В воздухе закусочной одуряюще пахло жареными котлетами и картошкой фри, за барной стойкой шумела весёлая парочка тинейджеров. Иззи, сидя напротив Алека, тянула колу через соломинку. Джейс, дирижируя себе куриной ножкой, в который раз рассказывал, как круто он разобрался с демоном. Как имениннику, Алеку досталось небольшое пирожное с чуть заветрившимся конусом крема, но десерт они честно поделили на троих. В четырнадцать всё прошло также. В пятнадцать, в шестнадцать. И в эти вечера Алек был тихо, по-настоящему счастлив, когда в другое время, казалось, и не жил.</p>
<p>— Пока я не познакомился с тобой, я только тогда и чувствовал, что живу. Мы с ребятами сидели в дешёвой закусочной, с маленьким бисквитом вместо торта, но своей маленькой семьёй. Джейсу и Иззи ничего от меня не нужно было, они искренне радовались тому, что я есть. Понимаешь, Магнус? Просто как я, а не как подающий большие надежды, кому-то чем-то обязанный сумеречный охотник. Ты так много делаешь для меня, Магнус, а я так мало могу тебе дать… Ты никогда не говорил о своей семье, и я захотел подарить тебе её и те минуты моего счастья. Это единственное стоящее, что у меня есть.</p>
<p>Объяснение далось неожиданно легко, а вот посмотреть, как Магнус принял его, сил не осталось. Наверное, он попросту кивнул, потому что в следующий момент тихо пожелал спокойной ночи. Алек машинально ответил, а потом долго вслушивался в удаляющееся шлёпанье босых ног по полу. Покосившись на Алека с поистине человеческим недоумением, Мяо спрыгнул с дивана и последовал за своим хозяином. </p>
<p>Оставшийся в полном одиночестве Алек со вздохом забрал с дальнего кресла у окна забытый Магнусом плед. На душе было... не больно. Пусто, словно пламя Ада выжгло в одночасье чувства, эмоции и мысли. Всё, что мог, Алек уже сказал и сделал, а остальное от него, увы, не зависело. Прежде они с Магнусом, конечно, ссорились: из-за Джейса, из-за прошлых любовников Магнуса, из-за того, что один защищал нефилимов, а другой — нижнемирцев, — но до сегодняшнего вечера никто никого в самое сердце не ранил.</p>
<p>Ночь выдалась бессонной. Промаявшись несколько часов на диване, Алек встал и, обновив руну беззвучия, устроился на кухне. Жаль, что кофеварку нельзя было заставить не шуметь. Напиток вышел слишком крепким и горьким, под стать тому, что Алек чувствовал. Как там Магнус? Удалось ли ему хотя бы немного забыться и отдохнуть? Вряд ли, такую боль и чёрные мысли не приглушишь, а Магнус на самом деле гораздо более ранимый, чем кажется. За столько лет жизни любой бы зачерствел душой, любой, а он — нет. Переживал потери Магнус с каждым разом всё трудней, Алек догадывался об этом по редким оговоркам, по его печально потухавшим глазам, когда речь заходила о людях, которых Магнус знал и которых уже не стало. </p>
<p>Не выдержав, Алек заглянул в спальню. Там было свежо. Лившийся из наполовину открытого окна шум большого города, не прекращавшийся и ночью, заглушал все прочие звуки. На прикроватном столике в лунном свете серебрилась бутылка, другая валялась рядом, и отчётливо пахло алкоголем. Сам Магнус лежал на кровати на боку, спиной к двери, и одеяло сползло с его плеча. Как бы не замёрз... Не думая, Алек шагнул в комнату, чтобы закутать Магнуса обратно, но стоило прикоснуться к нему, как из темноты сверкнули кругляши кошачьих глаз. Председатель Мяо так пристально и неотрывно следил за каждым движением Алека, что он сбежал, поджимая несуществующий хвост.</p>
<p>За неприятной ночью наступило не менее неприятное утро, ненастное и холодное. Серость и противный, моросящий дождик как будто забрались и в кухню лофта; Алек постоянно ёжился, пока готовил завтрак, но взять что-либо из вещей Магнуса не посмел. Может, это последний завтрак Алека здесь, и не хотелось делать его ещё хуже ссорой из-за одежды. </p>
<p>Яичница, бекон, тосты — тот максимум, на который хватало кулинарных навыков Алека, но прежде Магнус никогда не жаловался. Напротив, он обожал, если Алек готовил для него что-то своими руками. Теперь же… Алек прикусил губу, давя в зародыше горестный стон. Он понимал, что даже если каким-то чудом сейчас получит прощение, прежним уже ничто не будет. Магнус не сможет забыть, ведь это всё равно, как если бы Алек тайком искал способ избавить его от бессмертия. И всё же, колотилась в голове истерическая мысль, Алек согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы Магнус позволил ему остаться в своей жизни. </p>
<p>С тяжёлым вздохом он выключил кофеварку, повернулся за чашками и застыл.</p>
<p>— Александр? — с удивлением спросил Магнус, неслышно подошедший сзади.</p>
<p>Вроде движение заняло всего секунды, а Алек уже успел и дёрнуться, и немного успокоиться. Стоявший в паре шагов Магнус выглядел пронзительно по-домашнему: в тёмных пижамных штанах (принадлежавших вообще-то Алеку), поверх — распахнутый халат, волосы торчат во все стороны после сна, никаких блёсток, украшений и макияжа. Вот если бы он вышел при полном параде, тогда да, это означало бы, что Алеку больше не позволено видеть его настоящего. А тут вроде как пока есть шанс… хотя Магнус мог и не подумать, что Алек ещё не ушёл.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро. Хм, то есть, утро. И прости. — Всё облегчение мгновенно куда-то делось. Алек буквально кожей ощущал, как Магнус напряжён. Он действительно не ожидал, что будет дома не один, и от осознания последние угольки надежды потухли окончательно. — Я понимаю, ты не хочешь меня видеть, Магнус, но я не мог оставить тебя без завтрака. Ты бы наверняка что-то заказал, но мне показалось... неважно. Я закончу и уйду.</p>
<p>— Не уходи. — От поспешности, с которой Магнус ответил, сердце радостно подпрыгнуло. Однако договаривал тот явно через силу и молчал перед этим несколько утомительно долгих мгновений, будто до последнего не мог решиться: — Позавтракай со мной, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Алек глупо кивнул. На большее его не хватило, так силён был после вчерашнего страх сказать ещё что-то не то и сделать хуже. От храбрости, решительности, которыми Магнус восхищался, не осталось и следа.</p>
<p>Ели они всё в том же неприветливом молчании, и Председатель Мяо, чинно угощавшийся из своей миски, поглядывал на них с недоумением. Алек вяло ковырялся в своей порции яичницы, украдкой рассматривая Магнуса. Ангел, конечно, тот тоже не спал — тёмные круги под глазами говорили сами за себя, а без косметики Магнус и вовсе выглядел унылым и уставшим. Чувство вины свинцом наливалось у Алека в груди. Всё ужасно неправильно. Этот холод, поселившийся между ними, тишина, непонимание, что будет дальше, обида… Алек подумал, что стоило, наверное, уйти, не дожидаясь, когда Магнус проснётся: сидеть рядом, терзаться муками совести и его болью было самым ужасным, что Алек когда-либо испытывал. Остановила его от утреннего бегства лишь одна мысль — что тогда между ними уж точно будет всё кончено. Зачем Магнусу трус?</p>
<p>— Александр, где находится закусочная, про которую ты говорил вчера?</p>
<p>Неожиданный вопрос заставил Алека поднять взгляд от тарелки. Несколько секунд он соображал, о чём вообще речь и почему Магнус не просит его убраться подобру-поздорову.</p>
<p>— В квартале от Института. Сам понимаешь, с нашим образом жизни отлучаться сильно далеко не с руки. Но зачем тебе?</p>
<p>Тот ничего не ответил. С совершенно отсутствующим видом Магнус грел ладони о чашку, забыв о том, что кофе нужно пить, и Алек, не выдержав, накрыл его руки своими. После беспросветности вчерашнего вечера очень хотелось услышать в вопросе Магнуса слабую, но надежду, однако Алек не смел. Невозможно, чтобы Магнус за одну ночь переменил своё мнение, переступил через многовековую боль. Не так уж его впечатлили аргументы Алека. Они и самого Алека-то не впечатлили.</p>
<p>— Прошу, перестань, Магнус. Ты наказываешь себя за то, в чём виноват я.  — Магнус всё молчал, но и не останавливал его, и Алек решился: — Я не подумал, повел себя как эгоист и собственник. Влез в твою жизнь без спроса. Меня казни, но не себя. </p>
<p>Магнус опалил его таким взглядом из-под ресниц, что Алек на мгновение стушевался, однако заставил себя закончить:</p>
<p>— Только позволь мне один шанс, чтобы исправиться. Я понимаю, как сильно тебя ранил, но… позволь. Я люблю тебя, поэтому ошибся.</p>
<p>— Может быть, я об этом ужасно пожалею, но я хочу попробовать, — медленно произнёс тот, когда Алек уже отчаялся услышать ответ. Сердце в груди тут же отозвалось, бухнуло особенно сильно, чудом не проломив рёбра, и Алек уставился на Магнуса диким взглядом.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Он не шутил? </p>
<p>— Мне больно, Александр, и я не знаю, как долго ещё будет болеть, — Магнус с остервенением сжал в горсти полу халата у сердца, — но вчера ты сказал кое-что важное, что я не смогу забыть, даже если очень сильно пожелаю. Может, я тоже неправ, что молчал. Может, мне стоило в своё время послушаться Рагнора и оставить прошлое в прошлом, жить дальше полной жизнью. Получится или нет — я не пойму, пока не попробую. Поэтому давай отпразднуем мой день рождения, Александр. </p>
<p>— Магнус, тебе понравится, обещаю, — начал глубоко взволнованный Алек, но тот, приложив палец к его губам, грустно покачал головой:</p>
<p>— Ш-ш-ш, дорогой мой, не бросайся такими словами. Иначе потом разочарование будет ещё сильнее.</p>
<p>— Я... мы сделаем всё, чтобы у тебя был лучший праздник на земле. </p>
<p>— Не нужно, — огорошил его Магнус. — Не нужно лучшего или идеального. Пусть будет домашний вечер, как у тебя. </p>
<p>— Но почему? Магнус, ты заслуживаешь большего!</p>
<p>— Потому я плевать хотел на эту мишуру! Я её с лихвой получу от любой вечеринки, стоит пальцами щёлкнуть. А я хочу того, чего у меня никогда не было: думать, что у меня тоже есть семья, — слабо закончил он.</p>
<p>Открывший рот Алек лишь рвано вздохнул. Верно, семья. То, чего Магнуса лишило его демоническое наследие. Встав — отодвинутый стул с грохотом опрокинулся на пол, перепугав Мяо, — Алек в следующую секунду уже стиснул Магнуса в объятиях, а тот обвил руками его за поясницу, будто боялся, что Алек в любой момент исчезнет. Когда же, разжав пальцы, Алек сполз на пол, плечи Магнуса под его ладонями чуть подрагивали.</p>
<p>— Ты моя семья, Магнус, — сказал он.</p>
<p>Тот устало закрыл глаза и слабо, едва заметно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Алек понимал, что будет сложно, но его попытки организовать праздник не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что началось с участием Магнуса. Тот не просил ничего сверхъестественного, но страх, что ему не понравится, терзал Алека как сразу несколько рун агонии. Вдруг придут не все приглашённые? Закусочная закроется, там не окажется места, Магнусу не придётся по вкусу обслуживание или меню, атмосфера, он не почувствует себя дома… Да мало ли что могло произойти! Это Алеку с его «ужасающей непритязательностью», как говорил Магнус, достаточно было скромного праздника, и его не могли испортить ни нападения демонов, ни подшучивания Джейса, граничившие с издевкой. Магнус же привык к совершенно иному. И как быть? Не красть же список гостей и не упрашивать их вести себя определённым образом!</p>
<p>Со списком Магнус надолго завис. Тусовки в «Пандемониуме» он всегда собирал по принципу «всем рады», ну, за редким исключением, а здесь ему впервые за долгое время предстояло сделать выбор, кого именно он хотел видеть на празднике. Обложившись кучей записей (некоторые из которых перечеркнули так яростно, что ручка прорвала бумагу), Магнус медитировал над ними чуть ли не несколько часов. В конце концов, он сдался и посмотрел на Алека с жалобным вздохом.</p>
<p>— Как ты это делал, Александр? Я понятия не имею, как никого не обидеть, но и не переборщить с количеством гостей.</p>
<p>— Тут я плохой советчик. Мне некого было приглашать, кроме Изабель и Джейса. Макс всё время в Аликанте, Ходжу нельзя покидать Институт. Да я и не хотел как-то больше никого видеть, только самых близких. Магнус, — Алек перебрался к нему на софу и мягко вытащил из пальцев очередной исчерканный список, — пойми, это твой день рождения. Ты не должен ни под кого подстраиваться. Позови тех, кого тебе подскажет сердце, а остальные… ну, пусть делают выводы.</p>
<p>На краю сознания скользнула холодная, пугающая мысль, как бы Алеку самому не оказаться за бортом, но Магнус, медленно и осторожно, привалился ему под бок.</p>
<p>— И как тогда пригласить? Наверное, открытки с блёстками или поющие не впишутся в общую концепцию, их просто не поймут.</p>
<p>— Магнус! — протянул Алек едва ли не со стоном. Замороченность того, что подумают другие, просто шокировала. С одной стороны, Магнус редко оглядывался на чужое мнение, но с другой, Алек понимал его тревогу. То был страх человека, много лет бежавшего от прошлого, решившегося наконец через него переступить и боявшегося, что его не примут. </p>
<p>Да, в конце концов, Алек за шкирку приволочёт любого идиота, который посмеет игнорировать приглашение!</p>
<p>— Прости, Магнус, — он опустил голову, ощущая, что вот-вот вновь совершит прежнюю ошибку. — Мне страшно, что я снова начну командовать и указывать, каким должен быть твой праздник.</p>
<p>— Сейчас другое дело. Я сам прошу совета, Александр. И потом, я хочу знать, как проходили твои дни рождения.</p>
<p>Алек выдавил слабую улыбку.</p>
<p>— Всяко скучнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, — пробормотал он. Когда они снова начали нормально разговаривать, Магнус понемногу таким вот образом принялся выуживать из него подробности. — Не думай, я не жалуюсь. Это были лучшие дни моей жизни. А стоило появиться тебе, и каждый день, когда мы хотя бы видимся, лучший.</p>
<p>Задумавшийся Магнус чертил на его бедре рунную вязь. Угадав в очередном знаке руну любви, Алек вздрогнул и, затолкав сомнения куда подальше, поцеловал Магнуса в губы. В первый раз с того злосчастного вечера. </p>
<p>— Так что ты делал? — тот требовательно взмахнул листком, пока Алек пытался собрать свои мысли воедино. Воодушевление от единственного пока что поцелуя, привело его в какой-то запредельный восторг, и он не сразу сообразил ответить.</p>
<p>— Ну, если нас с ребятами разводили на разные миссии, я писал смски.</p>
<p>Смс-приглашения на день рождения Магнуса Бейна произвели на всех впечатление и ещё какое. Первым в осаду Алека взял Джейс, шокированный уже тем, что его в принципе позвали. Клэри беспокоилась, что не сможет подобрать достойный подарок, но её волнение Алеку в какой-то степени импонировало. Изабель поглядывала с удивлением и единственная спросила, как он додумался уговорить Магнуса на посиделки в бургерной в паре шагов от Института.</p>
<p>— Опуская подробности, было очень больно, — признался ей Алек. — Ты оказалась права, а я снова накосячил. </p>
<p>— У Магнуса поистине ангельское терпение! И любит он тебя безмерно, раз постоянно прощает. А ты что, после такого всё равно настоял на своём?</p>
<p>— Магнус настоял, и, знаешь, Иззи, теперь я уверен, что делаю это для него, а не для себя.</p>
<p>Потому что, по сути, делал всё Магнус, постепенно втянувшийся, а Алек остался на подхвате. Разве что столики заказал, в остальном же подсказывал или советовал, если его спрашивали, или, что таить, успокаивал тоже. В глазах Магнуса Алек видел отражение своих страхов, но сейчас с ними можно было бороться. Нет, не так, Магнус хотел с ними бороться, потому-то и рождались все его вопросы. Алеку они придавали сил и веры, что у них всё будет хорошо. Со временем, но хорошо.</p>
<p>Если Магнус сам хочет быть с ними семьёй, ребята примут его. Для них-то он давно уже стал своим.</p>
<p>В назначенный день Магнус заметно нервничал и не пытался это скрывать. Он долго стоял перед зеркалом в спальне, придирчиво изучая собственное отражение, рылся в шкафу, а когда вышел в гостиную, Алек на миг оторопел. Никакого экстравагантного костюма, обилия украшений и вызывающего макияжа. Обычные тёмные джинсы, неброская рубашка, поверх кожаная куртка — такую чаще всего надевал Алек. Глаза Магнус подвёл самую малость, и потому единственным ярким пятном в его облике была фиолетовая прядь в привычном начёсе.</p>
<p>— Ну как? — улыбнулся он, но слишком уж нервно. — Не нравлюсь?</p>
<p>— Ты нравишься мне любым, потому что это ты, — не задумываясь, ответил Алек, и, кажется, Магнус немного расслабился. По крайней мере, уголки губ у него больше не дрожали от напряжения. — Но удивлять меня не перестаёшь. </p>
<p>— Я подумал, если там соберутся только близкие, то можно… побыть немного домашним. </p>
<p>— Они будут вечность подкалывать меня за то, что я испортил самого Магнуса Бейна. </p>
<p>— О, ну пусть кто-нибудь попробует — узнает на своей блондинистой шкуре, что такое Верховный маг Бруклина в гневе. </p>
<p>— Магнус, подожди, — охрипшим голосом позвал Алек, когда тот щёлкнул пальцами, наколдовывая портал. Волнение моментально заколотилось в груди и застучало в висках; Алек шагнул Магнусу навстречу и умудрился запутаться рукой во внутренних карманах куртки в поисках подарка. — Послушай, ты, наверное, хотел бы, чтобы всё случилось на самом празднике, но для меня это слишком важно.</p>
<p>Увидев небольшой тёмный футляр в его руках, Магнус задержал дыхание.  </p>
<p>—  Я не стал искать драгоценные камни, потому что не хочу, чтобы мой подарок стал всего лишь одним из них. Поэтому вот, — Алек откинул крышку плоской коробки. — Конечно, кулон не сравнится с тем, что ты подарил Изабель, а кольца у тебя есть и побогаче, но комплект сделан из моего первого лука и стрел.</p>
<p>Выбирая, что именно подарить, Алек едва не сошёл с ума, но когда, после взбучки Катарины, у него открылись глаза, решение пришло само собой. Украшения смотрелись достаточно скромно, действительно не сравнить с теми роскошествами, что имелись у Магнуса. Кулон в форме наконечника стрелы в обрамлении из отполированного дерева, кольцо, скорее, перстень-печатка, деревянный с металлической пластиной и тиснёной на ней буквой «М». На вкус Алека, к сегодняшнему образу Магнуса они очень шли, к другим же… хотелось верить, что тот оценит суть подарка, а не внешний вид, и будет носить чаще. Магнус вообще обладал удивительным свойством видеть истинный смысл в поступках Алека, который часто не удавалось выразить словами.</p>
<p>Магнус шумно сглотнул и к футляру потянулся, как показалось Алеку, с благоговением, если не страхом. </p>
<p>— Александр, но... это твоё первое оружие. Вы же храните первое оружие до самой смерти! Да, я сказал как-то, что хочу получить твой лук, но я уже давно пожалел об этих словах. Зачем ты? Это ведь твой символ...</p>
<p>— Взросления и новой жизни, я помню. Но моя жизнь — ты, Магнус. </p>
<p>Пальцы Магнуса замерли над украшением, глаза заблестели — Алек надеялся, что не от слёз, — и он прикусил задрожавшую губу. </p>
<p>— Твой подарок никогда не станет для меня одним из многих, Александр, — и торопливо, и отчаянно поцеловал.</p>
<p>В бургерной пришлось сдвигать столы, чтобы разместиться. Растрогавшийся Магнус как-то сразу перестал дёргаться и даже перед тем, как зайти в закусочную, сдавленно произнёс, что неважно, как всё пройдёт — он уже получил самый главный подарок за всю свою жизнь, и годы стоили этого дня рождения. В привычную для Алека компанию, разбавленную Рафаэлем, Катариной и Саймоном, Магнус вписался так, словно всегда был с ними. Первое время Алек, нервничавший гораздо больше самого именинника, ещё старался наблюдать за ним, но Магнус, быстро оттаял. От шутливой церемонии вручения подарков, привычного бахвальства Джейса, воспитательного шипения Рафаэля на Саймона, на удивление уместных советов Клэри по поводу того, какой бургер, ролл или напиток взять. Изабель восхищалась новым обликом и одновременно, как и предполагал Алек, сокрушалась, что её старший брат на Магнуса плохо влиял. Катарина наслаждалась бесплатным шоу —  традиция бумажных корон в заведении оказалась ещё жива.</p>
<p>— Не вздумайте выкладывать в соцсетях! — в притворном ужасе замахал руками Магнус, когда Клэри, Изабель и Катарина практически синхронно достали телефоны. Тут-то Алек и подловил его, сфотографировав первым.</p>
<p>— Купим парную рамку, — улыбнулся он в ответ на возмущённое «И ты, Брут» и продемонстрировал тот самый снимок, который когда-то в этой же закусочной сделала Изабель. </p>
<p>Уставившись на изображение, Магнус тронул кулон, скрытый под рубашкой, и несколько раз энергично кивнул. А потом, усмехнувшись, добавил:</p>
<p>— Сладенький, я поставлю это фото на твои звонки. Будешь знать.</p>
<p>Алек, если честно, был абсолютно не против.</p>
<p>Домой они возвращались поздно вечером, практически ночью, и пешком, как примитивные. Остальных Магнус порталами отправил, куда они попросили, за исключением Катарины: та с извинениями откланялась первой, торопясь в госпиталь на смену. Корону Магнус не снял, правда, после посиделок она слегка сползла на правое ухо. Одной рукой он крепко прижимал к груди пакет со сложенными туда подарками, другой так же крепко стискивал ладонь Алека, переплетя их пальцы. И ничего говорить, спрашивать не нужно требовалось — глаза Магнуса сияли с того самого момента, когда официантка принесла традиционный десерт с зажжённой свечой. Задумавшись ненадолго, Магнус посмотрел на Алека, улыбнулся и задул огонёк с первой попытки. </p>
<p>Накормив Мяо, по очереди приняв душ и слегка разобрав подарки, в четвёртом часу утра они кое-как доползли до кровати.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, как, Александр, но тебе всегда удаётся невозможное, — устроившись, Магнус приподнялся на локтях и смотрел с той тихой и всепоглощающей любовью, за которую Алек готов был в одиночку штурмовать Эдом. Треугольник кулона темнел на его обнажённой груди. — Я не помню, когда в последний раз испытывал нечто подобное, я очень осторожно подпускаю к себе людей, но… сегодня, там, я вдруг осознал, что за каждого из вас я буду сражаться до последней капли крови, если потребуется. Как и вы за меня. И что вам действительно неважно, Верховный маг чего я или кто-то ещё вообще... Это оно, Александр? То чувство, когда находишь свою семью?</p>
<p>У Алека запершило в горле.</p>
<p>— Да. Ты один из нас, теперь видишь?</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — тихо ответил тот, нежно и почти невинно целуя Алека в губы. — Спасибо, бесценный мой.</p>
<p>Алек нерешительно накрыл ладонью его сердце.</p>
<p>— Больше не болит?</p>
<p>Улыбка у Магнуса получилась с нотками грусти, но всё же он ответил:</p>
<p>— Теперь уже нет. И знаешь, я подумал, в праздновании дня рождения вовсе нет ничего ужасного. Я даже выбрал день — тот, когда мы с тобой познакомились.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>